<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn Me Down by Emyly001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527348">Burn Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001'>Emyly001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Band Break Up, Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Nikki Sixx, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sweet Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe), Worried Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We climbed to the top, worked from scratch, just the four of us. Then it wasn't the four of us, I can stand that, everyone changes - just like bands change members.</p><p>But your betrayal hurt the most, unable to come back from it.</p><p>Now I'm with someone else, thriving without you, but seeing you still hurts me.</p><p>Time to move on.</p><p>(An AU I came up with spontaneously, Paul leaves KISS and joins Mötley Crüe.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Frehley &amp; Paul Stanley, Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons &amp; Paul Stanley, Mick Mars &amp; Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars &amp; Vince Neil, Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS), Tommy Lee &amp; Mick Mars, Tommy Lee &amp; Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee &amp; Vince Neil, Vince Neil &amp; Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was spontaneously  written, I have no Idea where I'm going with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Paul! Paulie, wait!"</p><p>Ace stumbled over his own feet, colliding with a wall in his drunken state, head spinning, sight becoming a bit crooked.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Ace, you should be used to it by now!"</em>
</p><p>Willing himself to get back on wobbly legs, tripping down the stairs and after Paul, who seemed to be going faster and faster the more Ace called out after him.</p><p>"Fuck off, Ace! Go back to your precious alcohol and drugs! I'm done!" Paul shouted, marching past Gene, Eric and Vinnie, giving them cold shoulders.</p><p>"Paul? What's wrong?" Eric holds onto Gene's sleeve, worry seeping into his tone, brow furrowing.</p><p>"Shut up, Eric!" </p><p>Eric winced at Paul's loudness and anger, holding onto Gene even tighter, looking up at him, seeing the angry frown pulling at his features. "Paul Stanley Einstein, march your ass back right this instant or-"</p><p>"Or what? Kick me out of the band? Too bad. Also, you are the first person that should stay out of it!" Paul slammed the door shut when he left, leaving Eric confused, Gene ready to explode with anger and Ace, stumbling in and falling flat on his face.</p><p>Gene took a deep breath, tucking his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. Eric, the kind person that he is, helped Ace back on his feet, supporting him.</p><p>"Paulie...." Ace whined, holding onto Eric. "Eric, please, make him come back."</p><p>Sighing, Eric helped Ace to lay on the couch, pulling a blanket over him. "He just needs time, Ace. Once Paul calms down, you can talk it out and apologize." Eric reassured, giving Ace a friendly pat on shoulder, smiling. "Do you want to bring anything?"</p><p>"Bring back Paulie."  Ace whined, curling into a tight ball, nuzzling into the covers. "I want Paulie." </p><p>Eric looked over at Gene, who was still looking up at the ceiling.  Walking over to him, Eric gently tugged at his shirt, catching Gene's attention.</p><p>"When will Paul return?" Eric kept his voice low, leaning in close so Gene could hear him. </p><p>"I don't know. Paul never had this type of tantrum or outburst to the point he had to leave. We will be lucky if he comes back at all."</p><p>"Keep your voice down!" Eric hissed, glancing at Ace over his shoulder. "I thought you've known him the longest?"</p><p>Gene sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I do. I do know him. But even then," Shaking his head, Gene heaved a sigh, "After all these years, I've never seen him so upset that he had to storm out. We can only hope that a walk around the city will help him cool down."</p><p>All the while, Vinnie was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, frown on his face.</p><hr/><p>Walking trough the least populated parts of city, meeting almost no one, which granted him the freedom of stomping his feet and kicking any can with all his might that crossed his path.</p><p>Winding down after ten minutes, Paul tucked his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way towards the more populated and busy parts of city, blending in pretty well without his make up.</p><p>Finding one of the cleaner benches and taking a seat, hands still in his pocket, letting all the noises rush by him - and yet, he felt like time itself had stopped.</p><p>He didn't know how much time had passed nor did he notice the streets quieting down, the sky getting darker.</p><p>Something cold and wet landed on his arm and he simply wiped it away, tucking his hand back into his pocket, staring off into space.</p><p>More wet, cold things fell down on him and he simply ignored them, soon enough it started to heavily rain, soaking Paul in matter of seconds. A few cars drove by, some were honking at him, probably trying to make him hide from the rain.</p><p>There were few people walking down the street with umbrellas and Paul was thankful enough they left him alone.</p><hr/><p>Nikki and Tommy stumbled out of the bar and into the pouring rain, laughing hysterically and holding onto each other.</p><p>"Wet stuff falling from the sky!" Tommy giggled, putting on his jacket.</p><p>"Don't worry, dude. I got us covered." Nikki waved the umbrella that he stole, making Tommy laugh. "You're a mad man, dude!"</p><p>Opening the umbrella and rising it up, Tommy ducked under it, hooking his arm around Nikki's soul they would stay close, walking down the street towards their hotel.</p><p>They were bumping into one another, jumping into puddles like little kids, giggling hysterically.</p><p>"Nikki. Look." </p><p>Nikki nearly fell over when Tommy suddenly stopped, as they were still holding onto each other,  looking up at him with a pout. Seeing Tommy's pointing hand, Nikki looked in that direction, seeing someone sitting on a bench in the heavy rain.</p><p>"Maybe a homeless person or a weirdo. Leave them alone." Nikki tugged at Tommy's arm, wanting to cross the street, but Tommy went forward, the two nearly falling flat on their faces, stumbling.</p><p>"You're getting soaked." Tommy said with a huge grin, leaning a bit forward. When he got no answer, his grin slowly fell from his face, being replaced by a frown. Reaching out, ignoring Nikki's frantic warnings, he pulled the wet strands of hair out of the person's face and now Nikki was frowning too.</p><p>This guy's facial structure was a bit too...familiar so to speak. The Terror Twins moved to stand in front of the guy - it probably looked a bit creepy - staring down at him with a frown.</p><p>"Are you..." Nikki will probably get it wrong, but he was too drunk to care. "Are you Paul Stanley of KISS by any chance?" </p><p>The guy looked up at them, sadness in his brown eyes. "Yeah."</p><p>The Terror Twins gasped, sharing a bewildered looks, huge grins growing on their faces. They started talking over one another, telling him that they are their huge fans, that they're Mötley's inspiration, so on and so forth. </p><p>They stopped once they noticed that Paul wasn't looking at them anymore nor reacting. Sharing a look, Nikki spoke up this time. "Um...Paul? Can I call you Paul? I'm gonna call you Paul. Why are you out here in the rain? Alone? Without any umbrella or jacket?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Paul mumbled, shaking his head.</p><p>"Dude." Nikki whispered, tugging at Tommy's jacket. "Give him his jacket!" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>Tommy took off his jacket, presenting it to Paul, who didn't even look at it. </p><p>Nikki and Tommy shared a look again and Tommy drapped his jacket around Paul's shoulders, pulling it tight around him. "There."</p><p>Paul holds onto him, mumbling a "Thank you."</p><p>"Come with us!" Nikki exclaims, smiling widely and Tommy agreed, vibrating on the spot.</p><p>"Come with us, please!" Nikke took Paul's hand into his, beaming at him. Paul looked up and let out a soft sight. He was cold and soaked, his hair ruined and he would get really sick at this rate.</p><p>Besides, he didn't want to go back to Ace anyway.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Standing up, Nikki and Tommy wrapped their arms around him, leading him down the street towards their hotel, smiling widely, trying to talk to Paul.</p><hr/><p>Eric was looking out the window, tapping his fingers against his thigh. </p><p>Gene walked up to Eric, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, getting Eric's attention. "How's Ace?"</p><p>"Sleeping."</p><p>Nodding, Eric looked out the window again. "Do you know when will Paul return?" </p><p>"At this point? No. If the heavy rain can't convince him to come back, I don't think something will. Maybe the concert that is in few days." Gene sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"You're tired." </p><p>"I'm fine, Eric."</p><p>Eric wasn't buying it, so he took Gene's hand and guided him to sit down on a couch, cuddling up to him and he felt Gene relax a bit. </p><p>"Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it. Ace promised to do better and when Paul comes back, we can talk about it and settle things out." </p><p>"I hope you're right, Eric. I hope you're right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter: Paul meets Mötley Crüe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>